Recall
by Miharu Kazuhime
Summary: Entah kenapa Haruno Sakura selalu bangun pada jam dan tanggal yang sama disetiap empat musim yang berbeda, dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama tapi berbeda keadaan dan kepribadian! Ditambah lagi dengan pesan yang dikirim oleh sosok tak dikenal ke ponselnya. Bagaimana Sakura menjalani hari-harinya itu? For Event A Lifetime of Memories II/SasoSaku/warning inside/review


MIHARU KAZUHIME™ PROUDLY PRESENT

"RECALL"

©2013

A Fanfiction Written by : Miharu Kazuhime™

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Starring : Sakura H. & Akasuna no Sasori.

Warning : For Event: A Lifetime of Memories II, OOC, Alternate Universe, typo, oneshot, don't be SILENT READERS, kalau mau mengkopipaste harap izin dan mencantumkan link-source.

Genre : Romance/Supernatural

Rated : T

Summary :

Entah kenapa Haruno Sakura selalu bangun pada jam dan tanggal yang sama disetiap empat musim yang berbeda, dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama tapi berbeda keadaan dan kepribadian! Ditambah lagi dengan pesan yang dikirim oleh sosok tak dikenal ke ponselnya. Bagaimana Sakura menjalani hari-harinya itu?

For A Lifetime of Memories II

Main theme: Clock Things

Other themes: Seasons, Quotes, Arts

Oneshot

Happy reading

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

"Ah, ya?"

"Kau melamun?"

"Ti—tidak, Sasori-kun. Maaf. Sampai mana kita tadi? Kau bilang kau akan menyelesaikan tugas Sastra Perancismu malam ini?"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah memandang gadis di hadapannya dengan heran. "Kita baru saja selesai membicarakan itu, Sakura."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terkesiap. "Ah, sou ka. Gomen." Lalu dia menunduk. Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasori tadi menatap si gadis dengan tatapan sayang. "Kau tidak sedang sakit, kan?"

Gadis bernama Sakura tadi cepat-cepat menggeleng. "A—aku tidak sakit, Sasori-kun. Daijoubu. Kurasa aku hanya terlalu lelah.."

Sasori tersenyum. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu, ya. Lebih baik kau kuantar pulang. Nanti kalau kau melamun lagi dan salah arah kan tidak lucu."

Sakura menunduk malu. "Gomen."

"Ja." Sasori berdiri, mata hazelnya mencari maid, lalu memanggilnya. Maid itu menghampiri meja mereka. "Dua espresso." Lalu Sasori meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja, dan berterima kasih. Segera mereka berdua keluar dari kafe minimalis tersebut, diluar sudah cukup gelap.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah apartemen. Sasori memandang Sakura. "Sampai besok di sekolah, Sakura. Jangan tidur terlalu larut." Lalu memberikan pelukan hangat tapi singkat. Sakura mengangguk. "Hn. Kau juga. Jangan lupa selesaikan tugasmu itu. Jaa ne, Sasori-kun." Gadis itu tersenyum, mengencangkan syal yang dipakai Sasori, lalu masuk ke gedung apartemen. Sasori tersenyum kecil, begitu melihat Sakura sudah masuk, dia segera berbalik—pulang.

Selesai mandi, Sakura membuka laptopnya disebuah meja kecil di tengah ruangan. Kamar apartemen Sakura tidak terlalu luas, hanya terdiri dari sebuah bed berukuran sedang, karpet krem ditengah, lemari, kamar mandi, dan dapur, serta balkon kecil. Disitu juga ada sebuah jendela kaca besar dengan tirai biru tua. Setelah membuka laptop, mata jade gadis itu menelusuri sebuah jejaring sosial, sambil meminum tehnya, dan sesekali tertawa apabila membaca status yang lucu.

"Drrrt.. Drrrt.."

Matanya kini beralih pada ponsel hitam di sebelah laptopnya. Sebuah e-mail masuk. Sakura melirik jam dinding, pukul 9. "Siapa mengirimi e-mail jam segini?" gumamnya lalu membuka e-mail itu.

Setelah membaca sebentar, dahinya mulai mengerut. "E-mail yang tidak jelas. Tidak jelas pengirimnya, tidak jelas isinya. Hidup baru apa? Siapa yang menjalani hidup baru?" Sakura menutup ponselnya lalu menghabiskan tehnya, dan beranjak menuju bed, bersiap tidur.

.

.

Mata Sakura berkedip-kedip karena cahaya matahari yang menerobos tirai kamarnya. Sambil menguap, Sakura bangkit, melirik jam—pukul 6 tepat, lalu berjalan menuju dapur—membuat kopi. Setelah itu dia mandi, dan berpakaian seragam. Sebelum itu dia melirik kalender digital otomatis yang tertempel di dinding berwarna pink pucat. Dahinya berkerut. "Tanggal 14? Hari Kamis? Bukannya kemarin aku baru pakai seragam OSIS, ya? Harusnya hari ini kan masih pakai OSIS. Aku yang salah atau kalendernya yang salah?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangan pada tempat gantungan baju. "Loh? Kemarin aku kan menggantungkan seragam OSIS-ku disana, kok tidak ada?" Sakura semakin bingung, lalu berjalan menuju lemari, mengambil seragam identitasnya. "Sepertinya aku memang kurang enak badan." Menggedikkan bahu, Sakura memakai seragamnya.

.

Sakura baru akan keluar dari gedung apartemennya ketika dilihatnya tak ada seorangpun yang memakai jaket, syal, ataupun pakaian hangat lainnya. Orang-orang itu melihat Sakura dengan pandangan heran, membuat gadis itu salah tingkah. "Kenapa? Ada apa? Bukannya hari ini bersalju? Sekarang kan musim dingin." Gadis itu melangkah keluar gedung, lalu melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada salju, tidak ada yang memakai syal ataupun sarung tangan. Dahi Sakura tambah berkerut. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Tadi malam kan hujan saljunya deras sekali, kenapa jalanan ini bahkan tak ada secuilpun salju?" Sakura berbalik menuju kamarnya dan meletakkan jaket serta syalnya. "Pantas aku tak merasa dingin, malah panas karena memakai syal. Lalu sebenarnya, ada apa?"

.

"Kau bercanda, Sakura."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Ino."

"Mungkin kau terlalu lelah, atau kurang tidur. Atau kegiatan ekskul jurnalistikmu terlalu melelahkan?"

"Jurnalistik? Sejak kapan aku ikut jurnalistik, Hinata?"

Gadis berambut pirang bernama Ino meletakkan tangannya pada dahi Sakura. "Jidatmu yang lebar tidak menandakan kau sedang sakit, kok."

"Aku memang tidak sakit, Ino."

"Lalu kau apa? Bermimpi?" Gadis yang duduk di depan bangku Sakura dan Ino itu tertawa kecil. "Kau pasti bermimpi, ya?"

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku tidak sedang sakit dan aku tidak bermimpi. Kemarin, tadi malam, aku pulang ke apartemenku dengan keadaan jalanan bersalju. Dan kemarin aku masih memakai seragam OSIS karena hari Senin. Bagaimana bisa aku terbangun pada hari Kamis ini? Aku tidur selama dua hari? Tidak mungkin."

"Salju? Tidak mungkin, Sakura. Hari ini MASIH musim panas, hei, sekarang bulan Juni. Mana mungkin ada salju. Kau ada-ada saja." Kata Ino. "Sudah, lebih baik kerjakan saja peer matematikamu, Kakashi-sensei akan segera datang."

Sakura terkesiap, "Peer matematika? Kapan Kakashi-sensei memberikannya?"

"Ya ampun, Sakura-chan. Tugas minggu lalu. Jangan bilang kau lupa." Hinata tertawa kecil.

Sakura semakin tidak mengerti. "Seingatku pelajaran terakhir Kakashi-sensei itu ulangan halaman 129.."

"Halaman 129? Kita bahkan baru sampai halaman 87."

"Ada yang salah, Ino."

"Kau yang membuatku bingung. Sudah, kalau punyamu belum dikerjakan, lihat saja punyaku, ini." Ino mengangsurkan sebuah buku. "Hasil nyontek Shikamaru." Sakura pun hanya diam dan menelan ludah. Dia semakin tidak mengerti. Ada yang salah disini.

.

"Kau tidak membawa bento, Sakura?" tanya Ino heran.

"Bento?"

"Iya, kau kemarin bilang akan membawakannya untukku hari ini."

"Aku? Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu..."

"Mungkin kau lupa, ya? Ya sudah, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, ambil saja milikku. Aku bawa banyak, kok." Kata Hinata. Ino tersenyum, "Yosh, Hinata memang yang terbaik!" lalu dia mencomot sebuah sushi.

"Berapa menit lagi istirahat makan siang berakhir?" tanya Sakura.

"Eto.. sekitar 15 menit, ada apa?" ujar Hinata.

"Aku harus ke kelas Sasori-kun."

Ino berhenti makan. "Sasori? Siapa Sasori? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu."

Mata Sakura membelalak. "Jangan bercanda, Ino. Dia pacarku. Sa-so-ri."

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Setahuku di sekolah ini tidak ada siswa bernama Sasori, atau kau mau menemui orang itu di luar sekolah? Eto..memangnya diijinkan, ya?" Hinata lalu meminum air mineral botolannya.

"Kalian jangan bercanda, dong. Masa kalian tidak tahu Sasori? Akasuna no Sasori, siswa kelas XI-4, satu angkatan dengan kita!" Sakura mulai emosi.

"Kami tidak bercanda, Sakura! Kau yang aneh hari ini. Jelas-jelas tidak ada yang bernama Sasori disini. Kalau tidak percaya, silakan ke kelas XI-4!" seru Ino kesal. Sepertinya Sakura terlalu ngotot baginya.

Sakura kesal sekali. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak kenal Sasori, sedangkan merekalah yang mengenalkannya pada pemuda itu! Gadis itu beranjak dan keluar kelas, hendak menuju ruang kelas XI-4.

.

"Sumimasen.."

"Ah, Sakura. Ada apa? Tumben kau ke kelas ini?" seorang gadis berwajah oriental dengan rambut cokelatnya yang dicepol dua menyambut Sakura.

"Ne, Tenten. Aku ingin bertemu Sasori-kun." Kata Sakura langsung. Lalu dilihatnya dahi Tenten berkerut. "Sasori?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang."

Tenten menggeleng. "Tapi disini tidak ada yang bernama Sasori, Sakura."

Mata Sakura sontak membelalak. "Kau jangan bohong, Tenten. Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Bagaimana bisa disini tidak ada Sasori-kun? Sasori-kun sejak dulu berada di kelas ini!" seru Sakura.

"Jangan berteriak disini, Sakura. Tidak ada Sasori ataupun siapapun yang kausebutkan itu. Jadi lebih baik kau kembali ke kelasmu karena istirahat makan siang akan berakhir sebentar lagi." Ujar Tenten kesal.

"Tidak mungkin.. baru tadi malam dia mengantarku pulang, Tenten! Bagaimana bisa? Ada yang salah..." Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Tatapan Tenten melembut. "Mungkin kau sedang sakit, Sakura?"

Sakura menatap Tenten tajam. "AKU TIDAK SAKIT!" lalu gadis itu segera menerobos masuk ke ruang kelas itu. Mata jadenya menatap ke sekeliling. "Mana Sasori-kun? Manaaa?!"

"Sakura!" Tenten memegang tangan Sakura. "Sebaiknya kuantar kau ke UKS sekarang. Kau perlu isti—"

"Aku tidak sakit! Aku hanya perlu melihat Sasori-kun! Dimana dia sekarang?! Jawab aku!" seru Sakura kesal. Orang-orang yang berada di kelas itu hanya melihat Sakura heran.

Tenten menghela nafas. "Sekarang, lihat seluruh ruangan ini. Adakah seseorang yang kaumaksud itu?"

Sakura menatap nanar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada Sasori. Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Ada apa ini..." gumamnya lirih.

Tenten memegang bahu Sakura lembut. "Sekarang kembali ke kelasmu. Kau perlu istirahat. Ne?"

Sakura menyentak tangan Tenten dengan kasar. Tanpa mengatakan apapun gadis itu berlari keluar ruangan. Tenten hanya menatapnya bingung.

.

Sakura kembali ke kelasnya, sebentar. Hanya mengambil tas. Saat ditanya oleh Ino dan Hinata, dia bilang ada urusan mendadak. Dan kini, dia berlari keluar gedung sekolah. Saat itu satpam di pintu gerbang samping sedang lengah, jadi gadis itu bisa dengan bebas keluar. Beruntung.

"Apa-apaan mereka semua? Baru kemarin pagi kulihat Tenten sedang ngobrol dengan Sasori-kun. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak ada di kelas?" rutuk Sakura sepanjang perjalanan. "Hari ini membuatku pusing! Ada apa sebenarnya?!" Sakura menendang kerikil di jalan itu. Karena tidak melihat jalan, tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya.

"Su—sumimasen!" ujar Sakura gugup. Orang itu tidak berkata apa-apa, diam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan jalannya. Sakura bertambah kesal. "Hei! Setidaknya kalau menabrak orang itu kau—" mata Sakura terbelalak mengetahui siapa orang itu. "...Sasori-kun?"

Pemuda berambut merah, berjaket dan berjins itu berbalik. Dengan wajah datar, dia bertanya, "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

Sakura membungkam mulut dengan tangannya sendiri. "Akhirnya! Sasori-kun, kenapa kau tidak berangkat sekolah hari ini? Kau sakit?" Sakura menghampiri pemuda itu memegang tangannya. Sontak pemuda itu menepis tangan Sakura. "Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu." Lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan lagi.

Sakura tidak mengerti. "Ne, Sasori-kun. Kau bilang apa tadi? Tidak mengenalku? Kau tidak mengenal pacarmu sendiri?"

Dahi Sasori mengernyit. "Sejak kapan aku punya pacar? Kau ini bicara apa?"

Sakura tidak bisa lebih bingung dari ini. "N—ne, baru tadi malam kita bertemu di kafe dan kau mengantarku pulang, dan.. kau tak ingat siapa aku?"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Aku memang tidak pernah mengenalmu. Jadi, minggir, Nona. Kau menghalangi jalanku." Sasori melangkah lagi.

Sakura tidak tinggal diam. Dia menjajari Sasori dan bahkan berjalan di depannya, ya—gadis itu berjalan mundur. "Kau tidak ingat? Kita bertemu satu tahun yang lalu, kau dari kelas XI-4 dan aku dari XI-1. Waktu itu kau—"

Ckiiit!

"Hei! Bodoh, ya? Jangan berjalan mundur!" seru seseorang.

Sakura tercengang, berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Seorang pengendara sepeda motor nyaris menabraknya karena dia berjalan mundur, dan kini...

"Bisa berdiri? Kau berat."

"Hah? Eh, i—iya!" Sakura segera bangkit ketika sadar dia menindih tubuh Sasori. Wajahnya memerah. "Gomen, Sasori-kun.."

Sasori ikut bangkit. Tetap dengan wajah datar, dia berkata. "Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu, 'bodoh'. Kau berhutang padaku." Lalu dia pergi. Sakura segera mengejarnya. "Sasori-kun!"

"Apalagi?!" seru Sasori. Sakura mundur selangkah. "Ka—karena aku berhutang, jadi sekarang kau harus ikut aku!" gadis itu menarik tangan Sasori, dengan terpaksa Sasori mengikutinya.

Mereka sampai di sebuah kafe. Sakura menarik Sasori untuk duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau masih belum ingat? Kau amnesia atau apa? Tadi malam kita baru saja dari sini!" kata Sakura.

"Kalau tidak ada yang penting, aku pulang." Pemuda itu beranjak, segera Sakura menahan tangannya. "Chotto matte!"

"Maumu apa, sih?" Sasori terlihat bosan.

"Kau... seperti bukan Sasori saja.." kata Sakura lirih.

"Aku Sasori. Mungkin pacarmu itu adalah Sasori yang lain. Sudah, aku pergi."

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku.. ingin bertanya."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau.. tidak ke sekolah?"

Sasori menatap Sakura sinis. "Sekolah? Tch."

Sakura heran, "Iya. Kenapa?"

Sasori mengubah posisi duduknya. "Asal kau tahu, gadis 'bodoh'. Aku tidak bersekolah karena aku sedang bekerja."

"Bekerja?"

"Hn."

"Tapi... Sasori-kun, rumahmu dimana?"

"Di sebuah apartemen kecil."

"Uso..." gumam Sakura. Menggeleng-geleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Sasori-kun, bukankah kau tinggal bersama adik laki-lakimu, Deidara? Di sebuah rumah?"

Sasori tertawa mengejek. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud. Tapi aku tahu kau orang kaya. Jadi jangan merendahkanku seperti itu. Aku pulang."

"Sasori-kun, chotto!"

"Apa lagi, sih?"

Sakura diam sebentar. Sasori duduk dengan enggan.

"Sepertinya... aku... aku..."

"Kau salah orang."

"Tidak!"

Sasori melirik gadis di depannya.

"Aku tidak salah orang. Hanya saja... ada yang salah dengan dunia ini."

"Sekarang kau menyalahkan dunia? Tch."

"Bukan begitu."

Sasori menatap Sakura tajam. "Lalu?"

Gadis itu menelan ludah. "Aku tidak tahu kau akan percaya atau tidak jika aku menceritakannya. Hanya saja, aku merasa aneh dengan dunia ini sejak aku bangun tidur pagi tadi." Sasori diam. Sakura melanjutkan. "Sebelumnya, maaf. Tadi aku berlaku tidak sopan. Mungkin kau tidak mengenalku. Mungkin ada yang salah. Aku akan bercerita. Dengarkan aku."

Sasori menatap gadis di depannya dengan hazelnya. Merasa tidak ada yang perlu dicurigai dari gadis ini, Sasori diam—memutuskan untuk mendengarkan.

"Tadi pagi aku bangun pada hari Kamis, pukul 6. Padahal saat aku tidur malam sebelumnya, saat itu hari Senin. Saat aku keluar, tidak ada salju. Padahal malam sebelumnya salju turun sangat lebat dan... aku diantar pulang oleh Sasori-kun setelah minum di kafe ini.

"Entah kenapa, teman-temanku menganggap sikapku aneh. Padahal aku merasa tidak ada yang salah denganku. Lalu saat aku ke kelas Sasori-kun, kata mereka, tidak ada yang bernama Sasori. Jadi aku shock, lalu pergi dari sekolah..."

"Jujur saja, kau mengarang, ya?"

Sakura mendelik. "Kau tidak percaya? Argh, benar kan kataku, ada yang salah dengan dunia ini!"

"Drrrt.. Drrrt.."

Sakura segera mengambil ponsel di tasnya. Ada sebuah e-mail masuk. E-mail yang sama dengan tadi malam. 'Mungkin kau bingung dengan dunia ini. Tapi ini hanyalah hiburan. Jadi santai saja.'

Wajah pucat Sakura menegang. "Apa-apaan ini? Memangnya kau Tuhan? Santai saja, apanya!"

"Jangan berteriak, kau membuatku malu." Ujar Sasori saat para pengunjung kafe itu melihat kearah mereka.

"Gomen."

"Dengar, gadis 'bodoh'. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah dan sedang kau lakukan ini. Dan aku tidak percaya padamu. Jadi kalau kita sudah selesai, aku pulang."

"Tidak, jangan!"

Sasori berdiri sambil memandang gadis di depannya kesal. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

Sakura mengisyaratkan untuk kembali duduk. Akhirnya dengan enggan Sasori duduk lagi. "Berapa usiamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura mendecak. "Jawab saja."

Sasori memutar matanya imajinatif. "17."

"Boleh aku ke apartemenmu?"

"Kau gila?!" kali ini seluruh pengunjung kafe memandang Sasori, dan lagi—mereka merasa terganggu. Sakura hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti!" seru Sakura lirih.

"Sebaiknya kau segera bayar dan kita keluar dari kafe ini." Sasori berdiri lalu keluar. Sakura memandangnya suram, dan segera meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja, lalu menyusul Sasori.

.

Sasori melirik ke belakangnya. Sakura masih mengikutinya. Akhirnya pemuda itu berhenti, dan berbalik. "Kau stalker, ya?"

Sakura ikut berhenti. "A—aku..."

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku? Aku bukan orang yang kau maksud. Sudah, pulang saja, sana. Hampir gelap." Lalu Sasori melangkah lagi. Sakura masih tetap mengikuti.

"Tes.. Tes.."

"Hujan.." Sakura mendongak.

Sasori berlari menuju emperan sebuah toko yang tutup. Sakura ikut berlari. Sepertinya hujan semakin deras, dan hari semakin gelap.

Sasori memandang sebelahnya, "Kenapa mengikutiku?" yang ditanya hanya nyengir. Lalu mereka terdiam cukup lama, melihat hujan.

"Kenapa musim panas begini tetap ada hujan?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasori memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak lihat ramalan cuaca tadi pagi? Ck, seandainya tadi aku tidak bertemu denganmu, saat ini pasti aku sudah berada di apartemenku, dan TIDAK KEHUJANAN." Sasori menekan kata terakhirnya, Sakura hanya menunduk. Lalu Sasori duduk di emperan toko itu, cukup luas, setidaknya mereka tidak kehujanan. Sakura mengikutinya.

"Sepertinya akan lama." Kata Sasori datar. "Kau pulang saja sana."

Sakura sadar rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh, tapi dia menggeleng. "Nanti aku bisa sakit. Kau mau tanggung jawab?"

"Kau kan pacarku."

Sakura terkesiap. "Kau.. sudah ingat, Sasori-kun?"

"Bercanda." Sasori tersenyum jahil pada Sakura, membuat gadis itu kembali cemberut dan memukul lengannya pelan. "Sempat-sempatnya.." gumamnya. Lalu gadis itu melirik arlojinya, pukul setengah tujuh. "Kuharap besok tidak ada peer lagi.." Sakura menguap. Sasori tidak menanggapi, dia hanya melihat hujan. Sasori sadar dia tidak bisa dekat dengan seseorang dalam waktu singkat, apalagi seorang gadis. Tapi entah kenapa, gadis berambut merah muda ini membuatnya.. yah, tidak merasa tidak nyaman bila berada di dekatnya. Awalnya memang dia mengganggu, tapi entah bagaimana Sasori merasa semakin gadis itu disini, dia tidak sendirian. Sasori terlalu lama sendirian.

Sasori masih memandang hujan saat mata hazelnya melirik gadis di sampingnya, terkantuk-kantuk, sepertinya hampir tertidur. Kepalanya terkulai ke samping, jika tidak ditahan sudah pasti dia akan berguling ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasori, karena saat itu Sasori di samping kirinya. Lalu pandangan Sasori tertuju pada pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura. Gadis itu hanya memakai kemeja putih tipis, dan rok setengah paha, serta kaos kaki panjang selutut dan sepatu hitam. Kakinya menyelonjor. Kemejanya terlihat basah. Sasori menghela nafas, lalu entah dorongan dari mana, pemuda itu membuka jaket abu-abunya, lalu dengan perlahan diletakkannya jaket itu hingga menutupi tubuh mungil Sakura. Setidaknya agar dia tidak merasa kedinginan. Kini tubuh kurus Sasori hanya mengenakan atasan berupa kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih.

Sasori menghela nafas lagi saat kepala Sakura lagi-lagi hendak terjatuh. Entah dorongan dari mana lagi ini, pelan-pelan Sasori mendekat pada Sakura. Setelah dirasa cukup dekat, tangan kanan Sasori meraih kepala gadis itu dan meletakkannya di bahunya. Sasori memandang wajah Sakura sebentar. Wajah pucat, bibir tipis, mata yang tertutup, dan jidat yang lebar. Pemuda itu menarik sudut bibirnya sebentar, lalu kembali menatap hujan. "Seseorang pernah berkata _'Worry can't change anything, except one thing. It changes your life to be more complicated.'_ Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada hidupmu. Tapi kuharap ini bisa sedikit membantu."

.

"Ngh.."

"..."

"Eh? Jaket siapa ini? Aku dimana?" Sakura mengucek-ucek matanya. Hujan sudah tidak deras, hanya gerimis. Dan ini masih gelap. Dengan mata mengantuk, Sakura memandang ke sampingnya. "Whoa!" seketika gadis itu duduk menjauh melihat bahwa Sasori masih di sampingnya, menatap jalanan. "Ka—kau, kita masih disini?"

Sasori melirik Sakura dengan sudut hazelnya, "Kau pikir dimana? Hotel?"

Sakura melihat arlojinya. Pukul 9. "Yokatta.." ujarnya lega. Lalu Sakura segera sadar jaket Sasori masih melekat padanya. "Ano.. gomen, Sasori-san, ini, jaketmu." Sakura menyerahkan jaket itu pada si empunya, tapi Sasori tidak menerima, malah berdiri. "Dimana kau tinggal?"

"Eh?"

Sasori melirik Sakura tajam. "Kau mau bertemu preman di jalan?"

"Ti—tidak! Aku tinggal di apartemen, tak jauh dari sini."

Tanpa menunggu Sakura, Sasori berjalan. Sakura dengan gugup mengikutinya, memakai kembali jaket Sasori. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka diam.

Kemudian mereka sampai di apartemen Sakura. "Disini?"

Sakura mengangguk. Melepas jaket Sasori lalu menyerahkannya. "Arigatou gozaimasu. Kuharap saat aku bangun besok pagi, semua menjadi seperti sediakala." Kata Sakura sambil menunduk. 'Sasori-kun..'

"Kuharap saat aku bangun nanti aku bisa dapat banyak uang, dan tidak lagi bertemu gadis merepotkan sepertimu." Sakura baru akan protes ketika Sasori tersenyum kecil. "Aku pulang. Jaa."

Sakura hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasori yang menjauh. 'Sasori-kun..' lalu dia masuk ke apartemennya.

.

Sakura baru akan tidur saat ponselnya bergetar. E-mail lagi. Kali ini bunyinya: 'Bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan? Tadi itu menarik sekali.'

Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas. Mau membalas tapi tidak ada pengirim jelasnya. Lalu dia memandang jam dinding, pukul 10. "Kuharap semua akan kembali saat aku membuka mata."

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Sakura dibangunkan oleh sinar matahari pagi yang menyusup tirai kamarnya. Sakura menggeliat sebentar, lalu melihat ponselnya, pukul 6. Tiba-tiba gadis itu meloncat, tanpa memandang kalender digital, dia menuju jendela besar kamar itu dan menyibak tirainya sambil berseru, "Duniaku yang biasa telah kembali! Eh?" Sakura tertegun. Tidak ada salju. Yang ada suara cicit burung dan pohon-pohon sakura yang mekar. Segera Sakura melihat kalender digitalnya. "Tanggal 14?!"

Gadis itu terduduk. "Lagi?" ujarnya lirih. "Semoga hari ini Sasori-kun mengenalku." Segera dia menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi, lalu melirik kalendernya lagi. Hari Selasa. "Pakai OSIS. Hah."

"Drrrt.. Drrrt.."

Segera Sakura meraih ponsel di mejanya, dan membuka e-mail. Lagi-lagi e-mail yang itu. 'Semoga harimu menyenangkan. Kau menarik sekali.' Sakura mendecih kesal, dan pergi mandi.

.

Sepanjang jalan dipenuhi oleh kelopak berwarna merah muda yang gugur—sakura. "Sepertinya ini bulan Maret." Gumam Sakura sambil berjalan.

Memasuki kelasnya, Sakura mendapati Ino sudah duduk di meja disebelahnya. "Ino!" seru Sakura lalu duduk. Ino tersenyum.

"Mana Hinata?" tanya Sakura. Dahi Ino mengerut. "Kenapa kau menanyakan gadis sombong itu?"

Mata Sakura membelalak. "Kau ini bicara apa? Hinata kan sahabat kita."

Ino memalingkan wajah. "Sejak kapan kita berteman dengan gadis menyebalkan itu? Melihat mukanya saja aku muak."

"Ino!" seru Sakura. Lalu pandangan Sakura beralih pada Hinata yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Karin. "Hinata!" serunya. Yang dipanggil menoleh, tanpa ekspresi apapun, gadis rambut indigo itu mengacuhkan Sakura dan kembali ngobrol. Sakura tidak mengerti. Gadis itu menghampiri Hinata, menyentuh lengannya. "Hinata, kenapa tidak menja—"

"Berani sekali kau menyentuhku!" seru Hinata keras sambil menepis tangan Sakura kasar. Sakura terkejut dan membungkam mulutnya sendiri. "Hi—nata?" lalu dengan pandangan merendahkan, Hinata mengajak Karin keluar kelas. Sakura masih mematung di tempatnya, lalu Ino menghampiri. "Aku tidak tahu kau punya keberanian dari mana mengajak gadis sombong itu bicara, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Bukan seperti ini.." gumamnya lirih. "Hinata-chan adalah gadis yang baik dan rendah hati. Bagaimana bisa dia kausebut sombong, Ino?!"

Ino mendecak. "Hinata? Baik? Rendah hati? Kau ini sakit, ya? Semua orang di sekolah ini tahu gadis itu sombong dan menyebalkan! Dia hanya bergaul dengan orang-orang kaya seperti Karin. Kau tidak ingat perlakuannya padamu dua hari yang lalu? Ya Tuhan, Sakura, dia menumpahkan sirup ke kemejamu saat kita di kantin. Dan kini kau malah mengatakannya baik? Kau sakit atau apa? Ada yang salah denganmu, Sakura." Ino melirik kemeja Sakura, ada sedikit noda berwarna pink.

"Tidak. Dunia ini yang salah." tatapan Sakura kosong, lalu dia berjalan pelan menuju bangkunya. Melihat sahabatnya terlihat bingung, Ino tersenyum. "Ne, Sakura. Nanti siang kutraktir ramen udang, deh."

Sakura menatap Ino heran. "Ino, kau kan tahu aku alergi udang."

Ino mengerutkan dahi, "Bukankah kau sangat menyukai udang? Masa tiba-tiba alergi? Kau aneh sekali.." Sakura hanya diam. Dia berada di dunia yang lain lagi. Dunia yang asing lagi.

.

"Sumimasen.."

"Eh, Sakura? Tumben kemari, ada apa?" sapa Tenten. Kali ini Sakura mendatangi kelas XI-4 lagi.

"Kali ini ada Sasori-kun, kan, Tenten?"

Tenten menatap Sakura tidak mengerti. Sakura melanjutkan. "Sasori-kun ada di kelas ini, kan? Jawab."

Tenten melihat Sakura dengan sedikit takut. "Kau.. ada urusan apa dengan _orang itu_?"

"Berarti Sasori-kun memang ada kan? Yokatta! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang, onegai!" Sakura merangsek masuk ruang kelas itu. Tenten menahannya. "Ada apa, Tenten?"

"Aku tidak mengerti Sakura. Kenapa kau mengenal orang menyeramkan seperti dia?"

Sakura menaikkan alis. "Sasori-kun tidak menyeramkan, Tenten!"

"Sakura!" seru Tenten. Sakura diam, menatap Tenten tidak mengerti. "Ada urusan apa kau bertemu preman seperti dia? Dia tidak masuk lagi hari ini."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Sasori-kun bukan preman, Tenten! Ya Tuhan, ada apa lagi ini?" Sakura memijat pelipisnya frustasi.

Tenten memandang Sakura simpatik. "Ada yang salah denganmu, Sakura. Apa kau sakit? Sebaiknya kau isti—"

"AKU TIDAK SAKIT, TENTEN!" seru Sakura lalu berlari meninggalkan Tenten yang bingung. "Berani sekali gadis itu mau bertemu berandalan itu. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura." Gumamnya lalu masuk kelas.

Sakura berlari melintasi koridor panjang, tidak habis pikir. 'Apa lagi ini? Apa ini dunia yang berbeda lagi dengan sebelumnya? Aku tidak mengerti! Sekarang malah jadi Hinata yang berubah!' batinnya, lalu masuk ke kelasnya dan mengambil tas. Berada di sekolah tidak akan membantu.

Ino melihat Sakura terburu-buru mengambil tasnya. "Kau mau kemana Sakura?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sakura meminta maaf pada Ino lalu dia berlari keluar gedung sekolah. Setelah agak jauh dari sekolah, dengan terengah-engah Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku cokelat yang berada diantara pohon-pohon sakura. Kelopak sakura yang jatuh mengotori bangku itu, tapi tidak masalah. Sakura masih mengatur nafas, lalu matanya berkaca-kaca. 'Aku ingin kembali..' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah tikungan jalan, muncul beberapa orang berpakaian preman, sekitar 10 orang. Sepertinya mereka bukan anak sekolah. Sakura terlalu lelah untuk memperhatikan, bahkan gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa mereka berjalan menuju arahnya. Sakura menunduk, menahan tangis. Gadis itu masih tidak sadar sampai sebuah suara serak terdengar, "Hei, Nona. Kenapa sendirian? Perlu ditemani?" ujarnya diikuti suara tawa yang lain. Sakura mendongak. Kini di hadapannya 10 orang itu mengerubunginya.

"Pergi." kata Sakura dingin.

"Wah, sepertinya gadis cantik ini menangis. Kau butuh hiburan, Nona. Ayo bersenang-senang bersama kami hahaha.." kata berandalan itu lagi. Sakura mendecih, lalu bangkit. Melewati beberapa dari mereka, tapi tidak semulus itu. Dua orang menahan lengannya agar tidak melanjutkan langkah. Mereka tertawa-tawa. Orang yang sepertinya bos mereka tadi mendekati Sakura sambil menyeringai. Sakura enggan melihat, dia pun diam saja saat lengannya ditahan. Bos itu menghampiri Sakura, lalu memegang dagunya. Sakura yang tidak terlalu tinggi terpaksa mendongak karena dagunya ditarik, lalu gadis itu melihat wajah di depannya menyeringai, gigi-giginya runcing.

"Cantik sekali ternyata Nona ini.." saat orang itu akan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura, tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, seseorang menendang orang itu sampai jatuh, untung belum sempat mencium Sakura. Sakura mendecih, lalu menunduk. Orang yang datang tiba-tiba itu lalu menyerang kesepuluh orang yang mengganggu Sakura tadi. Sakura mundur ke belakang. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, matanya lagi-lagi berkaca-kaca. Bahkan dia tidak peduli pada perkelahian yang sedang terjadi, melihat pun enggan. Dia hanya menunduk di belakang, diam. Saat sepertinya sudah tak terdengar suara pukul-memukul, Sakura baru mendongak. Di hadapannya kini tampak sepuluh orang tadi mengerang kesakitan di aspal, dan sang penolong tadi menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya, dan berbalik. Sakura tertegun melihatnya. Rambut merah itu...

"Sasori-kun?"

Pemuda tadi berhenti melangkah. Tanpa menoleh, dia berjalan lagi. Pemuda itu memakai seragam yang sama dengan Sakura. Sebelum itu, dia menunduk untuk mengambil tas yang diletakkannya di aspal. Sakura berlari menghampirinya. "Sasori-kun?"

Pemuda itu berhenti berjalan, dan berbalik. Hazelnya menatap jade Sakura tajam. Sakura tersenyum. Hanya lima detik, setelah itu pemuda itu berbalik dan berjalan lagi. Sakura dengan cepat berlari menghampirinya, dan menyentuh lengannya. "Sasori-kun.."

Pemuda itu seketika menyentak tangan Sakura dingin. Sakura tertegun. 'Apa ini Sasori yang berbeda lagi..?'

Pemuda itu menatap Sakura datar. "Setidaknya bilang terimakasih." Ujarnya dingin, lalu melangkah lagi. Sakura tersenyum, mengekor Sasori. "Arigatou." Tangan Sakura kembali meraih lengan Sasori. Sasori menyentaknya lagi.

"Ada apa lagi? Pergi." Sasori melangkah lagi. Sakura tidak tinggal diam, dia segera menjajari langkah pemuda itu. "Sasori-kun tidak ingat aku?"

Sasori meliriknya. "Tidak."

"Tidak mungkin." Ujar Sakura. "Kau itu pacarku, Sasori-kun!"

Sasori berhenti dari jalannya. "Pacar? Hah."

Sakura menghadang jalan pemuda ini. "Kau Sasori-kun yang lain, ya?"

Sasori mendecih. "Aku tidak mengerti kau bicara apa. Sekarang, minggir."

Sakura belum mau menyerah. "Lalu, apa kau mengenalku?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah? Kau ingat tadi malam kau mengantarku ke apartemen?"

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya."

"Tidak mungkin.."

"Jadi kau sebenarnya siapa, hah?!" bentak Sasori kasar. Sakura mundur selangkah. "Kau tak perlu sekasar itu.."

"Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu!"

"Tidak usah berteriak. Aku hanya—"

"Ckiiiit!"

"Hei! Kau bisa terluka, bodoh!" seru seseorang, sepertinya pengendara sepeda motor.

"Lagi?" ujar Sakura sambil membuka matanya. Tubuhnya tidak merasakan aspal, malah sesuatu yang empuk.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, dia memang bodoh." Kata Sasori dingin. Pengendara motor itu telah pergi. "Bisa kau menyingkir dariku? Kau berat."

"Eh? Lagi?" Sakura segera sadar bahwa tadi saat ini dia berada di atas tubuh Sasori. "Gomen!" cepat-cepat dia berdiri. Sasori pun ikut berdiri dan membersihkan celananya. Setelah itu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sakura baru akan memanggilnya saat dari arah berlawanan muncul sekelompok orang, sepertinya yankee lagi. Mereka menatap sinis pada Sasori. Sakura hanya bisa melihat dari belakang.

"Oy, Sasori!" kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Sedang bersama pacar? Ups, maaf mengganggu hahaha.."

"Urusai." Sasori tetap berjalan tenang. Merasa diabaikan, orang yang tertawa tadi membuang puntung rokoknya dan menginjaknya. "Berani sekali, kau! Apa kau tahu, untuk apa kami kemari, hah?!"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasori dingin. Sakura masih melihatnya dengan tidak percaya. Sasori pacarnya bukan seorang yankee, dan tidak suka berkelahi. Lagipula Sasori yang dikenalnya adalah Sasori yang lembut, dan sangat menyayanginya. Sakura menggeleng frustasi. 'Dunia yang salah lagi!'

Orang tadi yang sepertinya ketua geng itu mendekati Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah itu menatapnya datar. "Berani sekali kau, Sasori. Aku masih tidak terima kau telah menghabisi anak buahku dua hari lalu!" selesainya perkataan itu, si ketua geng meninju wajah Sasori. Bodohnya pemuda itu tidak menghindar, alhasil bibirnya berdarah lagi, sedangkan darah yang tadi saja belum kering.

Sakura memekik. "Sasori-kun!"

Si ketua geng tersenyum licik lalu menghampiri Sakura. "Kau pacarnya? Sayang sekali, hari ini kau akan melihat Sasori-kun-mu habis di tanganku!"

"Dia tak ada hubungannya." Kata Sasori dingin. Si ketua geng berbalik menghadap Sasori. "Heh? Kau mau bilang kau tidak mencintainya lagi? Hahaha dasar bodoh, gadis secantik ini jangan disia-siakan..." lalu ketua geng itu membelai pipi Sakura. Tangan Sakura baru akan terangkat untuk menamparnya saat tiba-tiba Sasori berbalik lalu menghampiri mereka. "Bruak!" dengan satu tinju keras, tangan kasar si ketua geng terlepas dari pipi Sakura. Sakura tetap diam.

"Kau bodoh atau apa?! Pergi!" seru Sasori pada Sakura. Sakura menggeleng. "Dunia ini salah..." gumamnya, mata jadenya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Si ketua geng bangkit. "Kalian! Cepat habisi orang ini!" seiring dengan komando itu, preman yang berjumlah sekitar enam orang itu langsung merangsek menghajar Sasori, yang kini ditangkis Sasori, dengan tubuh tingginya menghalangi Sakura.

"Hei, bodoh! Tunggu apa lagi, cepat pergi!" serunya pada Sakura di belakangnya. Alih-alih berlari, Sakura maju dan kini berhadapan dengan enam orang itu. Tangannya direntangkan.

"Jangan sakiti Sasori-kun." Ujar Sakura dingin, matanya masih berkaca-kaca. Sasori mendecih. Tiba-tiba..

"Brak!" Kini gadis itu sudah tidak lagi di depan Sasori. Dengan naas dia tersungkur di aspal, sepertinya salah seorang preman itu meninjunya. Sakura diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit. Pelipisnya berdarah. Herannya dia tidak berteriak ataupun menangis.

"Hei!" Sasori menghampiri Sakura yang masih terduduk di aspal. Tangan pemuda itu seketika mengepal, wajah yang tadinya datar itu kini menampakkan kemarahan.

"Kusooo!" seru Sasori marah lalu dengan membabi buta segera menyerang dan menghajar orang-orang tadi. Dan sepertinya ketujuh orang tadi bukan tandingannya, hanya selama 10 menit, mereka semua sudah lari terbirit-birit dengan darah dan lebam. Sasori menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya lagi. Wajahnya masih tampak marah. Sadar akan sesuatu, Sasori segera berbalik dan mendapati Sakura masih dalam posisi yang sama. Darah di pelipisnya bertambah banyak.

"Tch!" segera dihampirinya gadis itu, lalu berlutut di hadapannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Urat sakitmu putus atau apa?"

Sakura tetap diam. Sasori mendecih kesal, lalu dia bangkit dan dengan ragu-ragu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, maksudnya agar Sakura meraihnya dan bangkit berdiri. Tapi Sakura tetap diam. Sasori menghela nafas kesal, lalu ditariknya tangan gadis itu agar berdiri. Sakura tidak melawan.

Sasori menatap Sakura kesal. Berpikir sebentar, lalu berkata, "Mau bagaimana lagi." Pemuda itu meraih tas sekolahnya dan juga meraih tangan Sakura—menggandengnya. Sakura masih diam, tapi dia menatap Sasori yang berjalan di depannya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah. Melepaskan gandengannya pada Sakura, Sasori merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah kunci. Lalu dia masuk ke rumah itu. Sakura mengikutinya. Mereka berdua menuju sebuah ruangan. Sakura masih diam.

Setelah menyuruh Sakura duduk di sebuah sofa, Sasori mengambil sebuah kotak, sepertinya kotak P3K.

"Kita.. dimana?"

"Oh. Kukira kau sudah tak bisa bicara. Ini rumahku."

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?"

Sasori menatap gadis di sampingnya tidak mengerti. "Kau ini kenapa? Tadi kau dipukul preman!"

Sakura menatap Sasori terkejut. Perlahan tangan kirinya bergerak menuju pelipis, "Berdarah..."

Sasori menghela nafas. "Sakit?" tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca lagi.

Dengan cepat Sasori segera membuka kotak obatnya itu dan mengeluarkan air bersih, tisu, kain kasa, kapas dan plester, serta betadine. "Ini. Bersihkan dulu lukamu."

Sakura beranjak menuju sebuah kaca kecil di ruangan itu. Dengan hati-hati, dia membersihkan luka di pelipisnya dengan air, sesekali meringis sakit. Sasori pun sama. Lalu gadis itu membubuhkan betadine cair serta memasang kasa dan kapas serta plester ke pelipisnya. Masih sedikit berdarah, tapi sudah lebih baik. Pandangannya beralih pada Sasori yang masih membersihkan lukanya yang jauh lebih banyak. Tidak hanya di wajah, tapi juga tangan dan kaki. Sakura lalu mendekati Sasori. Tangannya meraih kotak obat Sasori, membetadine-i lukanya serta memberinya plester. Herannya Sasori diam saja dengan perlakuan Sakura. Pemuda itu hanya menatap wajah pucat Sakura yang terlihat serius saat mengurus lukanya.

"Ja." Ujar Sakura. "Selebihnya kau yang urus sendiri, ya." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum. Sasori hanya menunduk—bahkan berterimakasihpun tidak.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Sasori masih sibuk mengobati lukanya saat suasana hening itu dipecah oleh suara Sakura, "Karena sudah menyelamatkanku, arigatou."

Sasori mengehentikan kegiatannya sebentar. "Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih."

"Eh?"

"Tidak pernah ada yang sepeduli kau."

"Maksudmu?"

Sasori telah selesai menempelkan plester di luka terakhirnya. "Lupakan saja."

"Eh?"

Mereka terdiam lagi. Sakura masih menampakkan ekspresi bingung.

"Aku selalu sendiri sejak dulu."

"..."

"Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Karena aku seorang yankee—preman."

"..."

"Mereka takut padaku, dan tak pernah mendekatiku."

"..."

"Tak ada gunanya aku sekolah, jadi aku bolos setiap hari."

"Ha?"

Sasori menatap Sakura, mengangguk. "Hari ini juga aku bolos. Dan kau, juga? Apa kau preman juga?" Sakura mendelik mendengar Sasori berkata seperti itu. Sasori hanya tertawa kecil. Alis Sakura terangkat, "Kau bisa tertawa juga."

Sasori menatap gadis itu. "Aku? Memangnya aku robot?"

"Sasori-kun bukan robot.." gumam Sakura lirih. "Ne, tadi kau bilang kau yang seharusnya berterimakasih padaku. Tentang apa? Bukankah kau yang sudah menyelamatkanku? Dua kali?"

Sasori diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Tidak ada yang pernah berbuat sepertimu."

"Maksudnya? Aku melakukan apa memangnya?"

"Kau berkata 'Jangan sakiti Sasori-kun' lalu menghadang mereka. Dan hasilnya mereka menghajarmu." Kata Sasori pelan. "Tidak. Tidak pernah ada orang yang mau berbuat seperti itu padaku."

"Sou ka.." Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Karena kau pacarku, Sasori-kun."

Sasori terdiam, lalu Sakura sadar dia berkata apa barusan. "Maksudku—"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eh?"

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya. "Siapa, namamu?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menunduk. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Ah."

"Ada apa? Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja saat ini sakura sedang banyak bermekaran."

"Ya." Kata Sakura kecewa. "Aku memang lahir di bulan Maret."

"Lalu, kau satu sekolah denganku?" pemuda itu memandang seragam sekolah Sakura yang sedikit kotor, tapi tak sekotor seragamnya sendiri.

Sakura menghadap Sasori, menatap matanya intens. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku?"

"Aku baru saja mengenalmu." Hazel Sasori menatap jade Sakura.

"Kurasa dunia ini memang salah."

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan menyalahkan dunia?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti." Kata Sakura dingin. "Dunia ini mempermainkanku."

"Memang apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya jika aku cerita."

"Ah sou? Ya sudah."

"..."

"..."

"Saat aku bangun pagi ini, tiba-tiba sakura berguguran di jalanan. Hari sebelumnya sebelum aku tidur, musim panas masih berlangsung. Dan hari sebelum itu, salju turun saat aku baru saja berkencan dengan pacarku.."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku selalu terbangun di jam dan tanggal yang sama dan berbeda musim, dan menemui Akasuna no Sasori yang berbeda!" seru Sakura. Lalu jade-nya mulai basah. Perlahan dia terisak. Sasori kebingungan, dia tak pernah menghadapi gadis yang menangis sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada hidupku dan duniaku, tiba-tiba ini terjadi begitu saja. Ini sudah kedua kalinya.." Air mata Sakura semakin deras. Sasori makin panik.

"Ka—kau jangan menangis, dong—"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sasori-kun?!" seru Sakura. Gadis itu menunduk, tangannya meraih kemeja Sasori, menggenggamnya. "...doushiyo?"

Sasori menghela nafas. Tidak ada pilihan lain saat seorang gadis menangis tiba-tiba di hadapanmu, kecuali membiarkannya menangis. Syukur menenangkannya. Tapi Sasori memang tidak berpengalaman, jadi dia membiarkan saja Sakura menangis sambil meremas-remas kemejanya, dan membuat kemeja itu basah. Tangan kanan Sasori terangkat, akan memegang rambut Sakura yang kini sedang menangis di dadanya. Tapi tidak jadi. Jadi Sasori hanya bisa meletakkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Sakura yang masih menangis keras.

_"The simplest thing in this world is our life, and most complicated thing is the way we live it."_

"Eh?"

"Kutipan dari Sushan Sharma."

"Siapa dia?"

"Aku juga tidak kenal."

Sakura terdiam. Sasori heran karena Sakura tiba-tiba diam. Posisi mereka masih sama. "Haruno, lebih baik kau pulang, ini sudah malam."

"Aku..."

"..."

"Aku mengantuk sekali..."

Sasori melirik jam dindingnya, pukul 10. Tapi tiba-tiba badan Sakura menjadi sangat lemas. "Eh? Tidur?"

.

.

.

Sakura menggeliat. Dibukanya matanya. Langit-langit berwarna pink pucat. Sakura ambil posisi duduk, sambil mengucek-ucek matanya, dia melirik jam dinding. Pukul 6. "Eto... apa yang aku lakukan tadi malam, ya.." lalu dia berjalan dan membuka tirai jendelanya. Daun-daun berwarna cokelat berguguran, membuatnya membelalak. "Sou! Tadi malam aku menangis di rumah Sasori-kun—eh," Sakura segera melirik kalender, tanggal 14. Hari Jumat.

"Jangan bilang kalau..." Sakura terduduk lemas. "Masih berlanjut. Dunia yang tidak jelas ini.." tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, sebuah e-mail, e-mail yang sama dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Isinya: 'Tidak berakhir semudah itu. Aku masih bersenang-senang. Nikmati harimu di musim gugur yang indah ini!'

"Tch. Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" seru Sakura jengkel, menendang meja di tengah ruangan. Untung laptopnya tidak jatuh. Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa hari ini. Akhirnya dia memutuskan tidak akan kemana-mana hari ini dan akan berdiam diri di rumah saja, sampai jam 10 malam nanti. Lalu tidur. Lalu bangun dan semua sudah kembali seperti keadaan semula. Ya. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Sakura saat ini.

"Drrrt.. Drrrt.."

Sakura mendecih kesal. "Kau menganggu sekali orang tidak jelaaas!" dengan kasar Sakura meraih ponsel dan melihat layarnya. Bukan, bukan e-mail dari seseorang tanpa identitas itu. Tapi dari seseorang yang di ponsel Sakura bernama 'Sasori-kun'.

"Sasori-kun? Ini benar Sasori-kun, kan? Yokattaaa!" Cepat-cepat Sakura membuka dan membacanya. 'Kutunggu kau 15 menit lagi. Gadis-gadis diluar ini sangat mengangguku, jadi cepatlah.' Sakura tersentak, sedikit bingung tapi lalu dia cepat mandi dan berganti seragam. Kemudian gadis itu segera keluar dari apartemennya dan mendapati Sasori-nya sedang dikerubungi gadis-gadis cantik dan glamour. Mata hazel pemuda itu berbinar saat dia melihat Sakura.

"Sakura!" dengan paksa dia melepaskan diri dari kerubungan gadis-gadis berisik itu. Dengan cepat juga dia menggandeng tangan Sakura dan langsung berjalan, meninggalkan gadis-gadis tadi yang menatap Sakura dengan pandangan benci.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, mereka diam sampai Sasori bertanya, "Sakura, sudah makan?"

Sakura yang sepertinya masih shock sedikit gugup menjawabnya, "Be—belum, Sasori-kun." Mendengar itu, Sasori tersenyum. Dia merogoh tasnya, mengambil sebuah roti dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Dengan canggung Sakura menerimanya.

"Sa—Sasori-kun?"

"Hn?" Mereka masih tetap berjalan, dan sepanjang jalan itu pula para gadis yang lewat memandangi mereka, terkagum-kagum pada Sasori dan menatap sinis pada Sakura, membuat Sakura risih.

"A—apa kau pacarku?"

Sasori berhenti sebentar. Menoleh pada Sakura. "Tentu saja."

Sakura tersenyum lega. Jalanan yang mereka lalui ditutupi daun kecokelatan. 'Semoga ini adalah duniaku yang biasanya, walaupun musimnya berbeda.' Batin Sakura.

.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sekolah. Yang membuat Sakura terkejut, di pintu depan sudah berjejer barisan siswi-siswi dari berbagai kelas dan angkatan, yang tujuannya hanya satu—menarik perhatian Sasori. Mereka semua cantik-cantik, seksi dan glamour, berbeda sekali dengan Sakura yang mungil dan sederhana. Tampaknya kebanyakan gadis itu adalah orang kaya.

Mereka semua berteriak-teriak melihat Sasori memasuki koridor sekolah. Mereka berebut ingin menyentuh Sasori, dan terpaksa para satpam dan staff sekolah menghalangi mereka demi keselamatan Sasori. Sasori dengan wajah dingin tetap menggandeng Sakura melewati mereka. Gadis berambut merah muda itu terlihat sangat bingung. 'Sasori-kun yang asli bukan orang yang seperti ini!' jerit Sakura dalam hati. Tapi selama melewati mereka, Sakura mendengar mereka menjelek-jelekkan dirinya.

"Dengan siapa Sasori-sama?"

"Gadis yang bersama Sasori-sama itu jelek sekali!"

"Sasori-sama itu bagaimana sih, jelas-jelas kita semua sangat pantas untuknya, kenapa dia malah bersama gadis miskin itu!"

"Lihat rambutnya, warnanya pink! Norak sekali!"

"Lihat juga tubuhnya! Kecil mungil, rata, sama sekali tak ada isinya!"

Telinga Sakura panas juga mendengar mereka berkata seperti itu tentangnya. Tapi Sasori mengacuhkan mereka, dan tetap menggandeng Sakura ke kelas mereka.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka.." bisik Sasori lembut pada Sakura.

"Sasori-kun.."

"Hn?"

"Apa kita satu kelas?"

"Tentu saja." Sasori membawa Sakura masuk ke kelas mereka. Kelas itu sepertinya kelas khusus anak-anak orang kaya. Glamour dan berkelas. Siswanya hanya sekitar 16.

"Ta—tapi kelasku di XI-1.."

"Kau tidak ingat? Aku yang memintamu pindah ke kelas ini. Kau selalu diganggu di kelas itu dan aku tidak bisa tenang. Kalau kau terus bersamaku disini kau akan selalu berada dalam pengawasanku. Karena aku akan melindungimu.." Sasori menatap Sakura lembut. Pipi Sakura memerah. 'Sasori-kun memang pacarku yang baik, tapi dia yang asli tidak dikejar-kejar gadis seperti tadi! Mengerikan.'

Sakura menatap isi kelas itu. Wajahnya berubah sumringah melihat ada Hinata dan Ino sedang ngobrol. Juga ada Tenten. Sakura baru hendak menghampiri mereka saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Eh? Sasori-kun? Aku mau menyapa Hinata, Ino dan Tenten.."

"Kau gila? Kau tidak ingat perlakuan mereka padamu kemarin? Mereka hampir saja mendorongmu jatuh dari lantai tiga!" bisik Sasori. Sakura terkejut dan menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

"I—itu tidak mungkin, Sasori-kun! Mereka itu sahabat-sahabatku! Mereka tidak mungkin mencelakaiku!"

"Sahabat? Sakura, pokoknya jangan dekati mereka apapun yang terjadi. Kau harus tetap di sisiku!" ujar Sasori kesal. Raut wajahnya menampakkan dia mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

Sakura semakin tidak mengerti. Dia melirik Ino, Hinata dan Tenten, mereka melemparkan tatapan sengit pada Sakura. Sakura menunduk, ternyata dunianya belum kembali. Malah sepertinya ini bertambah buruk. Tidak ada sahabat, dan pacarnya dikelilingi gadis-gadis glamour! Oh.

Lalu ketiga gadis itu menghampiri Sakura dan Sasori.

"Sasori-kun.." kata Ino. "Apa kau tidak salah meminta sekolah memindahkan gadis rendahan seperti dia ke kelas ini?"

"Ino.." desis Sakura. Sasori tetap memasang wajah dingin.

"Betul, Sasori-kun. Untuk kenyamanan kelas ini, gadis buruk rupa ini harus dikembalikan ke kelas asalnya!" ujar Tenten sarkastik.

"Sakura, lihat sekelilingmu! Tidak ada yang mau menerimamu di sini! Jadi lebih baik kau pergi saja!" seru Hinata kasar sambil mendorong bahu Sakura. Sasori tidak tahan lagi.

"Hentikan! Kalian gadis berisik! Jangan macam-macam pada Sakura.." gumam Sasori lirih, tapi tiga gadis itu bisa mendengarnya.

"Kowaiii..." ketiga gadis itu berseru bersamaan sambil tertawa mengejek, lalu keluar kelas.

Sasori menghela nafas. "Maaf, mereka selalu begitu padamu. Atau kita mau pindah sekolah saja?" tanya Sasori simpatik pada gadis di sebelahnya. Sakura diam, lalu memandang seluruh penjuru kelas. Tidak pria tidak wanita, semua memandangnya dengan tatapan merendahkan. 'Aku tidak mengerti dengan Sakura yang biasa tinggal di dunia ini dengan kehidupan seperti ini, tapi ini bukan duniaku. Aku takkan sanggup walau hanya sehari!' pikirnya, perlahan air mata menggenangi pelupuknya. "Aku ingin kembali.."

"Eh?" Sasori mengangkat wajah Sakura. "Kau ingin pulang?"

Sakura menyeka air matanya. "Aku ingin kembali ke duniaku."

Sasori menghela nafas. Ditatapnya Sakura iba. "Maafkan aku Sakura. Ini semua salahku. Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Lalu Sasori menggandeng tangan Sakura dan membawanya keluar kelas. Nampaknya orang-orang di kelas itu tak terlalu peduli. Sepanjang koridor, lagi-lagi Sasori dipuja-puja oleh para gadis itu dan Sakura—tentu saja dicaci-maki. Segera mereka berdua keluar dari sekolah.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Sakura berjalan di samping Sasori, tapi Sasori hanya diam.

"Ne, Sasori-kun. Kita mau kemana?"

Sasori berhenti, lalu menatap Sakura dan tersenyum hangat. "Rumahku."

"Rumahmu?"

"Hn."

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Sakura terpana. "I—ini rumahmu?"

"Hn. Bukannya kau sudah pernah kemari? Ayo masuk. Sepertinya Deidara belum pulang."

"Deidara? Adikmu?"

"Iya. Ada yang aneh? Ah, iya. Maafkan aku, dia selalu marah saat kau disini. Dia memang tidak menyukaimu. Maaf, aku akan bicara padanya lain kali, bahwa kau adalah gadis terbaik yang pernah kupunya." Sasori tersenyum, membuat wajah Sakura panas. Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Kamarmu?" tanya Sakura, di dinding ruangan itu ada foto besar Sasori.

"Tentu saja. Ah ya, saat kau kemari waktu itu kau belum ke kamarku, ya. Maaf." Sasori tertawa kecil, lalu berbalik. "Aku ambil minuman dulu."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia sibuk melihat ruangan itu, lebih luas dari kamar apartemennya. Ada sebuah bed kingsize, lemari besar dengan cermin besar, meja belajar, sofa nyaman, dan sebuah piano besar. Sakura tersenyum dan menghampiri piano itu. Tanpa sadar jari-jarinya menelusuri tuts-tuts hitam putihnya. Sakura ingat, Sasori sangat pandai bermain piano. Sakura sering mendengarnya bermain di kafe-kafe saat mereka kencan. Sakura tersenyum lagi, 'How nostalgic. Ternyata Sasori yang ini tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sasori-kun.'

"Kau suka piano?"

Sakura melihat ke arah pintu dengan terkejut. Sasori berdiri di sana membawa baki berisi teko, dua buah cangkir, dan biskuit.

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku—aku suka mendengarmu bermain piano—" Sakura melihat alis Sasori terangkat heran. "Ah—iie, maksudku—"

"Aku belum terlalu bisa memainkannya." Pemuda itu menghampiri Sakura, lalu duduk di kursi di sebelahnya. Sambil memainkan tuts, dia melanjutkan, "Tapi aku sangat menyukai piano. Kuharap suatu hari nanti aku bisa jadi pianis terkenal.."

Sakura hanya diam memandang Sasori. Dia tidak mengerti. Sasori yang dikenalnya sangat pandai bermain piano. Tapi Sasori yang ini bilang bahwa dia belum pandai, hanya sangat menyukainya.

"Ne, Sakura."

"Ah—ya?"

"Apa yang kau sukai?"

"Eto.." Sakura memainkan tuts di hadapannya asal. "Sasori-kun."

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sasori dengan nada girang.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Yokatta. Aku sudah lama ingin mengetahui apa kau menyukaiku atau tidak."

"Eh?"

"Kau berbeda dengan gadis lain. Disaat semua gadis itu sibuk menarik perhatianku, kau satu-satunya gadis yang mengabaikanku. Itulah kenapa aku jadi tertarik padamu.

"Saat kau kutunggu di apartemenmu tadi pagi, itu pertama kalinya kau mau berangkat sekolah bersamaku. Jadi aku bisa melindungimu dari gadis-gadis itu. Aku tidak tahan setiap hari melihatmu diperlakukan buruk oleh mereka saat tak ada aku. Mereka gadis jahat. Jangan pernah dekati mereka, Sakura, demi keselamatanmu." Hazel itu menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura menelan ludah. 'Apa sebegitu menyedihkannya aku sampai mau disakiti gadis-gadis itu?'

"Tapi, Sasori-kun, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten sebenarnya−"

"Dan merekalah yang paling utama harus kau hindari, Sakura."

"Ha?"

"Mereka pernah mencoba membunuhmu! Mereka selalu berusaha mencelakakanmu! Mereka tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika kau sampai mati, Sakura. Kau segalanya bagiku..."

"Tapi mereka tidak sejahat itu.."

"Apa? Mereka sudah berbuat begitu kau tetap membelanya? Ada apa denganmu, Sakura? Kau seperti bukan biasanya saja.."

"Sasori-kun, aku memang bukan yang biasanya."

"Eh?"

"Jika aku bercerita, maukah Sasori-kun mempercayaiku?"

Sasori diam sebentar lalu mengangguk. Sakura melanjutkan. "Aku bukan Sakura yang kau kenal."

"Maksudmu?"

"Belakangan aku sedang mengalami fenomena aneh, terlempar ke dunia yang berbeda, dan ini ketiga kalinya. Setiap pagi aku selalu bangun pukul 6 di tanggal yang sama dan musim yang berbeda, dan menemui 'Sasori-kun' yang berbeda kepribadian."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Sakura."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Sasori-kun!" seru Sakura frustasi. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dengan hidupku.. Seseorang mempermainkan duniaku, dan aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Aku bingung!"  
"Sakura, tenangkan dirimu!" seru Sasori. Tatapannya melembut melihat Sakura memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Tenanglah.." dengan perlahan diraihnya gadis itu ke pelukannya. Sakura akhirnya menangis terisak.

"_Life can either be accepted or changed. If it is not accepted, it must be changed. If it cannot be changed, then it must be accepted."_

"Maksudmu?"

Perlahan Sasori melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum lembut. "Aku mengutip Winston Churchill. Maksudnya, hidup itu bisa diubah atau diterima. Kalau tidak bisa diubah, harus bisa diterima, sedangkan kalau tidak bisa diterima, artinya kau harus mengubahnya."

Sakura menatap Sasori, jade-nya masih sembab. Lalu dia mengangguk. "Arigatou."

Pemuda itu menyeka sisa air mata di mata Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. Lalu dia melihat jam, pukul delapan malam. "Harusnya Deidara sudah pulang." Sasori keluar ruangan. "Oh ya, ayo kita makan malam diluar, kau pasti lapar." Sakura mengangguk.

"Deidara!" Sasori berdiri di depan pintu kamar adiknya itu. "Aku akan makan malam diluar, mungkin agak lama. Mau ikut denganku atau kubawakan?"

Deidara membuka pintu. "Aku ikut—" lalu dia terdiam sebentar melihat Sakura. "Untuk apa gadis menyebalkan ini ada disini?"

"Deidara!"

"Aku tidak jadi ikut."

"Blam!" pintu kamar ditutup dengan keras. Sasori menghela nafas, lalu berpaling pada Sakura. "Maaf ya, Dei memang kadang tidak sopan."

Sakura terdiam. 'Dei-kun selalu baik padaku. Di dunia ini bahkan dia sangat membenciku? Oh, aku ingin kembali!'

"Ayo, Sakura." Sasori menggandeng gadis itu keluar rumah besar itu. Mereka masih memakai seragam sekolah.

.

Selesai makan di sebuah restoran cepat saji—dengan Sasori yang bayar tentunya, Sasori akan mengantar Sakura ke apartemennya. Di jalan, mereka saling diam. Sakura melirik jam tangannya, hampir pukul 10.

"Sa—Sasori-kun, sampai sini saja. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Arigatou gozaimashita." Dengan gugup Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. 'Harus cepat sampai apartemen...'

"Tidak bisa. Ini sudah malam. Kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana?" Sasori meraih tangan Sakura.

"Tapi, Sasori-kun.." tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura melemah.

"Sakura! Kau kenapa?!"

"Aku... mengantuk..."

"Sakura!"

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Kepalanya sedikit terasa sakit. Dengan berat dia bangkit sambil terus memegangi kepalanya. "Dimana aku.." gadis itu baru sadar saat dia ada di apartemennya. Tersentak, dia melihat jam dinding, pukul 6. Lalu melihat kalender, tanggal 14, hari Sabtu. Sakura segera mandi dan berpakaian, lalu berangkat sekolah. E-mail itu tadi masih dikirim, isinya hanya 'Nikmati harimu di pagi bersalju ini, hahaha.'

Memang benar, jalanan dipenuhi salju. Sakura yakin ini masih bukan dunianya yang biasa. Tapi dia diam saja, dan mengikuti permainan. 'Kali ini aku akan menemui Sasori yang seperti apa?'

Sekolah hampir bel saat Sakura memasukinya, dan sepanjang koridor itu mereka menatap Sakura aneh. Iya, siswa-siswa itu. Sakura sedikit heran, tapi dengan acuh dia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Saat tiba di kelasnya, dia tersenyum melihat Ino dan Hinata.

"Ino! Hinata!" seru Sakura sambil menghampiri mereka. Sakura memeluk keduanya.

"Hei."

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura, dan memandang Sakura heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura, menatap keduanya bingung. 'Jangan bilang mereka beda sifat lagi...'

"Kau siapa?"

Sakura tertegun. Pertanyaan Hinata tadi langsung menusuknya. Bahkan di dunia ini lebih parah, dua sahabatnya tidak mengenalinya!

"Ja—jangan bercanda, dong, Hinata!" Sakura menepuk lengan Hinata pelan. Hinata tetap memandangnya heran. "Kau tahu namaku? Ne, Ino, apa dia siswa baru?"

Ino disebelahnya menggeleng. "Mungkin. Seharusnya kau menemui Kepala Sekolah dulu." Kata Ino pada Sakura.

"He—hei. Ini aku, Sakura. Kalian tidak ingat?"

"Sakura? Aku baru mendengar nama itu di sekolah ini."

Sakura terdiam. 'Dunia apa lagi ini...'

"Lebih baik kau ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah untuk administrasi." Ino dan Hinata lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku. Menghela nafas, Sakura melangkah keluar kelas, lalu keluar sekolah.

"Tidak ada yang mengenalku disana. Pantas saat aku datang semuanya melihatku seperti orang asing." Keluh Sakura, sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman yang dipenuhi salju. Sakura melihat arlojinya, pukul 10 pagi. "Aku lapar.." ujarnya sambil memegangi perut. Lalu dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan, mencari tempat untuk membeli makanan.

Langkahnya sampai pada sebuah kafe dengan dominasi warna hijau. Kafe itu tidak terlalu ramai, hanya dipenuhi oleh beberapa pekerja, dan beberapa siswa yang kemungkinan bolos sekolah.

Setelah duduk dan memesan makanan, Sakura melihat ke sekeliling. Ada sebuah piano di sudut kafe itu, nampaknya sering dipakai untuk live music. Sakura tersenyum, teringat Sasori. Omong-omong, hari ini dia belum bertemu dengannya.

Makanan Sakura datang dan gadis itu segera melahapnya. Saat sedang menghabiskan potongan terakhir pizza-nya, seseorang menyapa Sakura.

"Sakura-neesan?"

Sakura mendongak. Seketika matanya membulat, "Ah, Dei-kun!"

"Yokatta!" Di depan Sakura kini berdiri seorang pemuda yang memakai seragam SMP, rambutnya panjang berwarna pirang, tersenyum pada Sakura. "Boleh aku duduk?"

"A—ah." Sakura mengangguk. 'Berbeda dengan Dei-kun yang terakhir..'

"Ne, Neesan sendirian?"

"Eh? Iya.."

"Kebetulan sekali.."

"Apanya?"

Deidara menatap langsung mata Sakura. Sakura mundur sedikit. "Neesan."

"Y—ya?"

"Kau harus membantuku."

"Eh? Membantu apa?"

Deidara baru akan berbicara lagi saat tiba-tiba ponsel di tas Sakura bergetar. Sakura merogoh tasnya dan menemukan bahwa yang meneleponnya adalah Sasori. Seketika raut wajah Sakura berubah. "Ne, Dei-kun. Aku harus menjawab telepon ini.."

"Ah, douzo." Ujar Deidara sambil memesan minuman pada maid. Sakura menyingkir.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Cepat pergi dari sana!"

"Eh?"  
"Ayo cepat!"

"Ta—tapi Sasori-kun—"

"Klik." Sambungan terputus. Sakura menatap ponselnya heran. Tapi dia kembali ke Deidara.

"Ano ne, Dei-kun. Aku harus segera pergi jadi tolong bayar makananku ya, arigatou!" Sakura segera meraih tasnya dan berlari, meninggalkan Deidara yang terdiam kebingungan.

Semenit kemudian, "Neesaaan! Ada yang harus kubicarakaaan!" tapi Sakura sudah keluar dari kafe itu.

.

"Apa yang aku lakukan, sih?" Sakura menggumam cemas. Dia berjalan, tapi tak tahu jalan kemana. Sampai kakinya melangkah pada jalanan sepi. Tiba-tiba..

Grep.

"Hmmph!"

"Ssst!"

"Hmmph! Hmmph!

"Iya, iya!"

Sakura meronta-ronta karena tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya ke sebuah lorong antar dinding bangunan secara tiba-tiba dengan membekap mulutnya. "Apa yang kau laku— Sasori-kun?"

"Yosh!" Seseorang yang ternyata Sasori itu melepas tangannya pada mulut Sakura sambil nyengir.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Ssst! Diamlah." Sasori membungkam mulut Sakura lagi sambil sesekali mengintip ke jalanan.

"Hmmph!"

"Apa Deidara mengikutimu?"

"Hmmph?"

"Dia tidak mengikutimu kan?"

"Hmmph!"

"Oh iya, lupa. Gomen." Sasori melepaskan tangannya. Sakura mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Ada apa lagi ini.." gumamnya.

"Apa, Sakura?"

"Kau yang apa, Sasori-kun!" seru Sakura. Sasori terbelalak. "Kok aku?"

"Hah, aku tidak mengerti!" ujar Sakura kesal. Sasori hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Gomen."

"..."

"Jadi, Sakura, Deidara tidak mengikutimu kan?"

"..."

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Ada apa?"

"..Ano, Sasori-kun... Bisakah kau melepaskanku?"

"Ha? Oh, maaf." Sasori segera berpindah tempat begitu menyadari bahwa saat tadi posisinya terduduk memeluk Sakura.

"Pffft.." Sakura menghela nafas. "Jadi kali ini apa yang terjadi?"

"Kali ini?"

'Kita berada di dunia yang lain lagi!'

"Deidara tidak mengikutiku, kok."

"Hontou? Yokatta.." Sasori bersandar lega pada dinding bangunan.

"Karena itu kau menyuruhku cepat pergi?"

Sasori menatap Sakura lembut, "Hn."

"..."

"..."

"Ada apa?" Sakura memandang seragam sekolah Sasori yang kotor. 'Dia pasti pacarku, kan?'

Sasori menghela nafas sejenak. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Tapi aku harus tahu ada apa."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Sakura."

"Aku harus tahu, Sasori-kun!"

"Berhenti ikut campur urusan orang lain!"

Sakura diam. Sasori juga diam. Sakura menunduk. Sasori memalingkan muka.

"Jadi di dunia ini aku jadi orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, ya.." gumam Sakura lirih.

Sasori mendecih kesal. "Sakura, bukan begitu—"

"Ii yo, Sasori-kun." Sakura memandang Sasori sambil tersenyum, walau Sakura tak mengerti kenapa matanya berkaca-kaca dan hatinya terasa sakit. "Mou ii yo. Kau tidak perlu menceritakan apapun."

Sasori menunduk agak lama sebelum akhirnya meraih tubuh mungil Sakura—memeluknya. Sakura makin tidak mengerti kenapa saat wajahnya menyentuh dada bidang Sasori dibalik kemeja putihnya, dia menangis. Sakura tidak mengerti. Dia tidak ingin menangis.

"Gomen." Bisik Sasori, masih mendekap gadis itu. "Gomenasai."

Sakura menggeleng. "Mou ii yo."

Cukup lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu, sampai kemudian Sasori melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Kalau kau memang ingin tahu, akan aku ceritakan." Ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum. Sakura ikut tersenyum.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin pulang ke rumah. Selama ini aku tinggal bersama sepupuku, Itachi. Tapi Deidara selalu datang pada Itachi, dan padaku. Aku selalu lari. Selalu menghindar. Aku tidak ingin pulang.."

"..."

"Sejak SMP aku sudah memukul orang. Dan karena itu Ayah selalu marah padaku. Aku kabur dari rumah. Tapi belakangan ini, Ayah ingin aku kembali, dan dia menyuruh Deidara membawaku pulang. Aku tidak mau.." Sasori menunduk. Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama, lalu dengan lembut menyentuh pipi Sasori.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi, aku pernah baca sebuah buku, Junot Diaz menulis bahwa _'You can never run away. Not ever. The only way out is in.'_" Ujar Sakura lembut.

Sasori memandang Sakura. "Kalau tidak salah judul bukunya The Brief Wondrous Life of Oscar Wao?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau tahu juga."

Sasori membenarkan kerahnya. "Tentu saja. Walaupun hobi berkelahi begini kan aku pintar juga."

Sakura tertawa kecil. 'Sasori-kun memang cerdas. Tapi Sasori-kun yang asli tidak hobi berkelahi.'

"Eh lalu maksudnya apa?"

"Eh?"

"Kalimat tadi?"

"Ah.. maksudnya jangan lari dari masalah. Hadapi saja. Tapi itu tergantung keputusanmu juga, apakah kau akan pulang atau tetap tinggal bersama Itachi-san.." kata Sakura. Sasori mengangguk-angguk.

"Ja, Sakura. Ini sudah malam, ayo kuantar ke apartemenmu."

Sakura mengangguk. "Hn."

.

Pukul 10 kurang 10. Sakura terduduk gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Kali ini dia mencoba untuk tidak mengantuk pada pukul 10. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, sebuah e-mail masuk.

'Kau menikmati harimu? Aku sudah merasa cukup terhibur, jadi.. oyasuminasai.'

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Apa-apaan dia. Memang dia siapa?" Sakura melirik jam di ponselnya, pukul 10 tepat. "Aku harusnya tidak mengantuk..." tapi akhirnya dia tertidur juga.

.

.

.

'Apa ini dunia yang berbeda lagi?'

Sinar matahari menyusup tirai jendela ruangan itu. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, Sakura melihat jam. Pukul 6 lebih 20 menit. Seketika mata Sakura terbuka lebar. Melonjak dari tempat tidurnya, dia segera menghampiri kalender digitalnya, tanggal 2, hari Selasa. Sakura masih belum percaya, lalu dia membuka jendelanya, dan mendapati salju masih menutupi pucuk-pucuk pepohonan. Wajah Sakura langsung ceria. "Aku.. kembali!"

.

"Inooo! Hinataaa!" Sakura masuk ke kelasnya lalu dengan sumringah memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura? Kau ini ada apa?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menggeleng. "Aku baru saja bermimpi buruk. Kali ini aku bawakan bento untuk kalian!"

"Eh? Aku tidak pernah memintamu membuatkan bento untukku.." kata Ino heran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ohya, sampai dimana pelajaran matematika kita?"

"Hah? Datang-datang tanya matematika?" tanya Ino heran.

"Eto..." Hinata membuka bukunya. "Halaman 129."

"Yatta!"

"Kau bahagia sekali.." ujar Ino sambil tersenyum geli. "Memangnya kau pernah suka matematika?" Sakura menggeleng, tapi tetap tersenyum lebar.

"Ohya." Gadis itu meletakkan tasnya di bangkunya. "Aku mau ke kelas XI-4 dulu."

Hinata dan Ino berpandangan lalu melihat Sakura dengan tatapan jahil. "Kangen Sasori-kun, ya? Hihi.."

Sakura hanya tersenyum. 'Duniaku kembali!' "Jaa."

.

Sakura melangkah tidak sabar, hentakan sepatunya menimbulkan gema di koridor. Akhirnya sampai juga dia di kelas XI-4.

"Sumimasen!"

"Ah, Sakura. Mau bertemu Sasori?"

"Iya, Tenten!" seru Sakura sambil tersenyum. Tenten geleng-geleng kepala lalu memanggil Sasori. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda berambut merah itu keluar kelas.

"Sakura, tumben sekali kau ke kelas—"

Grep.

"..."

"..."

"Sakura?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, sebutir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya yang pucat. "Kau Sasori-kun, kan?"

Sasori dengan sedikit heran dan panik mengusap air mata Sakura. "Tentu saja! Kau kenapa, Sakura? Apa ada yang menyakitimu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Yokatta, deshou?"

"Eh?"

Sakura menggeleng lagi sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah. "Nande mo nai. Nanti pulang sekolah temui aku di kelasku, ya?"

Sasori menatap gadisnya lembut. "Hn."

Di dalam kelas, Tenten melihat mereka berdua sambil tersenyum geli. "Ah..anak muda jaman sekarang.."

"Ada apa, Tenten?"

"Tidak, hehe."

.

.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana sore ini?"

"Bagaimana kalau ke kafe seperti biasa?" Sakura mengencangkan mantelnya. Sasori mengangguk, lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Sesampainya di kafe, mereka disambut oleh maid lalu duduk dan segera memesan makanan dan minuman.

"Jadi kenapa tadi kau menangis?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura menggeleng. "Kau tidak akan percaya jika kuceritakan."

"Benarkah? Apa ada yang terjadi?"

"Hn. Banyak yang terjadi.." gumam Sakura. Lalu pesanan mereka datang.

"Ah, sudah lama tidak makan berdua begini.." ujar Sakura senang.

Sasori menaikkan alisnya. "Bukannya baru kemarin kita makan bersama?"

"Ah? Iya, ya? Ahahaha..." Sasori hanya menggelengkan kepala heran.

"Sasori-kun."

"Hn?"  
"Aku akan bercerita sesuatu, kau harus mendengarkan tapi terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak."

Sasori tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Sakura memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Aku rasa aku bermimpi buruk. Aku terbangun di jam dan tanggal yang sama di empat musim yang berbeda selama empat hari. Selama itu juga aku selalu menemui Sasori-kun berbeda keadaan dan kepribadian.

"Awalnya aku bertemu kau, kau sama sekali tidak mengenaliku. Kau bahkan tidak sekolah. Kau sangat dingin. Lalu hari kedua, kau tidak mengenaliku juga, tapi kau selalu bolos sekolah dan kau adalah seorang yankee—preman. Mengerikan. Hari ketiga, kau satu sekolah denganku, tapi kau sangat dikagumi para gadis cantik dan glamour dan mereka mengejar-ngejar Sasori-kun terus, lalu kau membawaku ke rumahmu. Dei-kun saat itu tidak menyukaiku. Dan saat itu, kau bilang bahwa kau belum bisa bermain piano. Padahal sekarang kan... permainan pianomu keren sekali! Dan yang terakhir, kau bilang kau kabur dari rumah karena bertengkar dengan ayahmu gara-gara kau memukul orang, dan Dei-kun terus mengejarmu." Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya. Sasori memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan.

"Sasori-kun? Ada apa? Aneh ya? Ah, kubilang tidak percaya juga tidak ap—"  
"Sakura."

"...Ya?"

"Apa kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Itu semua adalah..." Sasori menghela nafas sejenak. "..Masa laluku."

Sakura berhenti mengunyah kentang goreng. "Apa?"

"Ya." Sasori meminum sedikit kopinya. "Aku rasa kau telah kembali ke masa laluku."

"Ti—tidak mungkin.."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Sakura."

Sakura memandang Sasori terkejut.

"Aku belum pernah menceritakan hal itu. Tapi yang baru saja kau ceritakan padaku tadi, itu semua adalah masa laluku."

"..Maksudmu?"

"Sakura.. Dulu aku sempat tidak sekolah dan harus bekerja karena sebenarnya..kedua orangtuaku sudah meninggal."

Sakura menutup mulut dengan tangannya, terkejut.

"Lalu aku bertemu dengan Deidara dan keluarganya, akhirnya mereka mengangkatku menjadi anak angkat di keluarga mereka." Lanjut Sasori. "Lalu saat SMP, aku pernah memukuli sekawanan preman dan bahkan teman satu sekolahku, karena mereka mengejekku dengan anak haram.." Sasori meremas burger di tangannya. Sakura menggumam, "Sasori-kun.."

"Karena itu aku ditakuti dan dianggap yankee. Lalu aku diskors. Ayah marah padaku. Aku malu karena telah membuat orang yang sangat baik padaku, marah. Aku kabur dari rumah, dan tinggal di rumah sepupuku. Tapi kemudian keluargaku tidak pernah lelah mencariku, akhirnya aku kembali ke rumah. Lalu aku disekolahkan, tapi sekolah itu sangat menggangguku, karena aku terus-terusan dikerubungi gadis-gadis berisik. Akhirnya aku minta pindah. Dan disinilah aku sekarang.." Sasori mengakhiri ceritanya, menatap Sakura lembut.

'Ja—jadi, aku kembali ke masa lalu Sasori-kun?'

"Ta—tapi kenapa dimimpiku itu, usiamu selalu sama saja?"

Sasori angkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku agak terkejut saat kau menceritakan hal itu. Mungkin lain kali aku harus lebih terbuka padamu.."

Sakura mengangguk. "Kalau kau butuh bantuan, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Sasori-kun."

Sasori tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan gadis di hadapannya itu. "Hn."

"La—lalu.. kenapa dimimpiku itu, ada saat dimana Dei-kun sangat membenciku? Setahuku, selama ini dia tidak masalah denganku.."

"Hm.. dulu Deidara memang sempat membencimu. Dia berpikir bahwa kau sama dengan gadis-gadis lainnya, tapi aku meyakinkannya. Dan berkata, bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya pilihanku." Genggaman tangan Sasori mengerat. Wajah Sakura memerah. "Arigatou.."

"Dan dia percaya bahwa kau adalah pilihan yang tepat, karena setelah bertemu denganmu, dia jadi tidak membencimu lagi, kan? Apa karena kepolosanmu?" Sasori mencubit pipi Sakura. Gadis itu segera menghindar sambil tertawa kecil. "Tapi sepertinya aku harus berhati-hati, karena bisa saja anak itu malah jatuh cinta padamu!" Sasori tertawa. Wajah Sakura kian memerah. "Tidak mungkin! Dia masih SMP.. Oh ya, dan tentang piano itu.."

"Dulu aku memang tidak pandai bermain piano, tapi aku sangat menyukainya. Aku pikir, daripada menghajar orang, lebih baik memainkan piano. Dan kurasa memang itulah bakatku. Ayah dengan baiknya mendatangkan guru piano privat untukku, sehingga aku bisa bermain piano dengan baik sekarang." Jelas Sasori. Sakura tersenyum lebar.

.

Mereka pulang karena hari sudah hampir larut. Sasori mengantar Sakura ke apartemennya.

"Ne, Sasori-kun."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa.. kau menyukaiku?"

Sasori diam sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Tidak ada alasan. Karena kau spesial saja." Dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Wajah Sakura memerah lagi. "Arigatou.."

Sasori menatap Sakura. "Kawaii.." Lalu pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura.

"Sa—Sasori-kun! Apa yang kau—"

Setelah itu mereka berdua saling memejamkan mata, Sasori menunduk, dan Sakura berjinjit. Hm?

**END**

Author's Note

Yatta... Dekimashita!

Akhirnyaaa selesai juga, sepuluh ribu words lebih, 31 halaman. Mantep. Oneshot terpanjang yang pernah Kazu buat. Spesial nih buat SasoSaku! Ini Kazu bikin dalam rangka event A Lifetime of Memories II. Dan fic ini Kazu bikin pas Kazu lagi sakit paraaaaah hahaha, sekarangpun masih sakit, tapi udah agak mendingan kok. Udah seminggu sakit nih *ngga ada yang tanya* dan selama itu pula nggak berangkat sekolah hahaha yatta~ orang aneh

Yosh, happy reading aja ya, tapi sabar aja kalo kepanjangan. Ja, review if you don't mind? Your review is my strenght (?)

Arigatou gozaimasu, ganbarou! Get well supersoon for myself! (?)


End file.
